In a new light
by lil-army-gurl
Summary: hermione and draco start to see each other in a new light when the are paired together for a project in muggle studies. (they go to canada PING:D)
1. Chapter 1: Back to hogwarts

{A.N. This is my first fan fiction so yea try and help with some pointers}  
  
Disclaimer: only the plot is mine so far maybe some characters along the way but yea I think ill be safe saying that anything you recognize is property of J.K Rowling and co.  
  
The train heading for Hogwarts was leaving in about 5 minutes. Hermione had just arrived at Kings Cross and was heading for platform 9 ¾. She arrived just in time, got on the train and looked for an empty compartment. She was walking down the hall not noticing the platinum blond 17-year old, she collided in to him falling and as she fell she grabbed on to his robe pulling him down on top of her. "Get off me Malfoy!" "But Mudblood, I believe you were the one who pulled my down onto you." he smirked. "Just get off of me," she said getting angry. "What would you do if I don't?" he said enjoying making her mad.  
  
~Draco's POV~ *Wow Grangers gotten hot where is the fairness in this, Pansy is ugly and the Mudblood gets to be hot. Damn I better get up* with that thought he got up and walked back in to his compartment. He decided to get some sleep but the moment he closed his eyes all he saw was granger with her chocolate brown eyes long wavy brown hair and her body which had all the curves in all the right places.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
*I can't believe the nerve of him* she steamed as she walked down the hall finding her friends Harry, Ron and Ginny in the last compartment. She sat down and talked with them about the holidays. But she couldn't get what had happened in the hall out of her mind. She kept thinking of his stormy gray eyes, the way his platinum blond hair fell in his face and the way his muscles were defined by his shirt.  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
Pretty soon they were almost there and they both changed in to their robes. The train stopped and all the students got off and headed for the carriages. 


	2. Chapter 2: Living arrangements

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine so far maybe some characters along the way but yea I think ill be safe saying that anything you recognize is property of J.K Rowling and co.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione's POV Being head girl Hermione head for the head carriage for the meeting with McGonagall.  
  
She had forgotten all about that there was a head boy. So when she got to the carriage she was shocked. There sat Malfoy with his shiny new head boy badge.  
  
"You made head boy? I can't believe it. What was Dumbledore thinking." She exclaimed.  
  
"I deserve head boy and you know it I have the second best grades"  
  
*Pop* Just then McGonagall apparated "Good evening head boy," she nodded to Malfoy. "Good evening head girl," she nodded to Hermione. "This year you two will have to work together, meaning planning the Dances contest anything to want. You will also have to set an example for the rest of the students especially the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. It is your job to make sure that they are at least civil to each other. Here is a list of your duties and passwords you are to meet Dumbledore after the start of term banquet, he will show you your dorm room. Good night."  
  
*Pop*  
  
Nobody's POV~ They rode the rest of the way in silence glancing at each other every now and then.  
  
~*~ After the feast ~*~  
  
"OK now, there you are Miss Granger we've been waiting for you to arrive. Now I can show you and Mr. Malfoy here your new dorm room. If you would follow me."  
  
"Professor what do you mean by "dorm room". Shouldn't it be dorm rooms?" Hermione questioned as the three of them climbed the stairs to the seventh floor.  
  
"Oh yes, I should have told you that you and Mr. Malfoy will have to share a bedroom, bathroom and common room. Don't worry you won't have to share a bed."  
  
"Why do I have to share a room with her, a Mudblood of all people? Don't the head boy and girl usually have separate bedrooms?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Yes they do, but this year is different. We are having some difficulties with the other bedroom. And I will not tolerate that kind of language from you Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore explain. "Ah here we are." He said stopping at a portrait of two lovers. "What would you like your password to be?"  
  
"Umm how about new beginnings?" asked Hermione as Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"That will work." Dumbledore said as he turned to the portrait. "New beginnings"  
  
The portrait swung open revealing a beautiful common room. The common room had black walls with silver and gold squiggle lines all over them and a white carpet. There was a green love seat with gold trimming and a red love seat with silver trimming. There was a grand looking fireplace on one of the walls. And on another wall there were two doors. One with a serpent and a lion on it painted green and red and another painted silver and gold.  
  
Hermione stood in awe of the room it was beautiful. Out of the corner of her eye she say Malfoy running toward the door with the loin and the serpent. She ran after him.  
  
When she got there he had chosen one of the beds. The bed was black and silver. The other bed was blue and gold.  
  
"Hey! Who says you get that bed?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine I don't want to wait time arguing with you." With that Hermione walked in to the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was gorgeous it was white walls with silver and gold squiggle line (the same as the common room). There were two sinks but only one shower and one giant sized bath.  
  
Hermione walked back into the bedroom to find Malfoy in only a pair of black silky looking boxers. She stood there gaping for a minute until she realized what she was doing. Turning slightly red she said, "We have to figure out arrangements for the bathroom there is only one shower, and please get out so I can change."  
  
"How about who ever gets up first and no I'm not moving you can just change here it's not like I'd be looking at you Mudblood."  
  
"You perverted asshole, you just want to see some tits and you know it, I'm going to change in the bathroom." With that she grabbed her pjs, a tank top and a pair of shorts, and stormed off into the bathroom to change.  
  
She walked back into the room and climbed in to her bed and fell asleep. Dreaming of that hot looking platinum blond 17-year old.  
  
Meanwhile Malfoy was sleeping dreaming of what was under those robes of his roommate.  
  
A.N. hope you like this chappie I'm trying to make my chapters longer but yea Thanks to my one and only reviewer -ronsfavfan18 


	3. Chapter 3: bathroom encounter and class ...

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine so far maybe some characters along the way but yea I think ill be safe saying that anything you recognize is property of J.K Rowling and co.  
  
Chapter 3: bathroom encounter and class schedules and a shock  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up and not noticing that Malfoy wasn't in his bed she walked in to the bathroom. She bumped right into Malfoy who was only wearing a towel. Malfoy caught Hermione before she hit the ground but doing this caused him to let go of his towel (A.N. duh duh dunnnn) Hermione noticing this blushed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Now who's trying to get a peep show?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione yelled. "Why would I want to look at you?"  
  
"Cuz you know I'm sexy" he smirked  
  
"God no, and would you mind putting you towel back on?"  
  
Malfoy let go of Hermione making her fall, grabbed his towel and put it on. "Better" he sneered "Not until you get out of here I have to shower." She huffed.  
  
Malfoy left, leaving Hermione to her shower. Having forgot her clothes in the bedroom she walked out in her towel hoping that Malfoy was gone. Unfortunately for her he wasn't.  
  
~ Draco's POV ~  
  
*Holy shit when did she get hot, look at those legs. I wonder what it would be like with them wrapped around me. Wait what am I thinking this is Granger. A hot granger, but still Granger the mudblood best friend of Potty. * He thought as he checked her out.  
  
"You mind not looking at me like that and getting out so I can get dressed."  
  
"I don't think I will. I like the view." He winked.  
  
"Get out you pig, get out!" she exclaimed.  
  
"All right, all right I'm leaving don't get your knickers in a twist. Oh wait your not wearing any knickers." He laughed as he ran out of the room.  
  
~*~ In the Great Hall ~*~  
  
"Harry, Ron. Do you have my class schedule?" Hermione ask once she had spotted them and sat down.  
  
"Yea we do but your not in any of our classes." Said Harry as he handed her class schedule to her.  
  
She looked down at her schedule it said:  
  
Term 1  
  
Period 1 Teacher Muggle Studies Professor Green  
  
Term 2  
  
Period 1 Teacher Defense against the dark arts Professor Knightly  
  
Period 2 Teacher Charms Professor Flitwick  
  
Period 3 Teacher Transfiguration Professor McGonagall  
  
Period 4 Teacher Advanced potions Professor Snape  
  
Period 5 Teacher Arithmancy Professor (A.N. I don't know the professor for this class)  
  
"This is strange all I have for term 1 is muggle studies." Hermione sighed and headed for Muggle Studies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning class. I'm Professor Green and I'm going to be teaching you Muggle Studies. I'm sure you all have noticed that you only have one class for this term, but that is because you will be doing an out of school project in partners. This project will last all term. You will attend a muggle high school with your partner and you will live together. There will be no magic used. At the end of the term you will write a 10-page essay on the muggle life and the muggle high school you attended and its functions, clicks and customs. Each pair will be in a different country. Here are the pairs; Hannah and Terry you are going to the United States, Justin and Lavender you are going to Mexico, Hermione and Draco you are going to Canada...  
  
Neither of them heard the rest of the pairs they couldn't believe that they were paired together. ~ Hermione's POV ~ *We have to live together for a whole term away from everyone. This is worse then sharing a bedroom, at least before now I could escape and see Harry and Ron. There must be a mistake. *  
  
"Tomorrow at 8am you will all meet in the Great Hall be packed and ready to go. But remember you are prohibited from bringing any magical item meaning wands, potions, and magical items. You are dismissed to start packing.  
  
"Professor there must be a mistake I can not be pair up with Malfoy. You don't understand..."  
  
"Yea Professor, this is something I actually agree with Granger about..."  
  
"I understand quite while that you the head girl and the head boy are to be paired up, even though you aren't the best of friends. And that you both are unhappy about it but Dumbledore has strictly said that you are to be paired up. I do not want to go against his wishes. And if you are here trying to change your partner it will not happen. That goes for you too Draco Malfoy. Now go pack and tell you friend not in this class you will not be seeing them for this term. Good day." Professor Green turned back to her papers and the two distraught teens walked out of the room.  
  
"I can't believe I'm paired up with you, you're a Mudblood." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Same goes for you, you heartless git!" Hermione retorted as she walked towards their common room.  
  
"Remember I live in the same place as you," he stated  
  
"Great, thanks for bursting my bubble!" she walked in the other direction towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
(A.N: done done done lol rhymes with fun:D review my story please I need pointers!!) Lol thank to all my reviewers the 2 of you lol 


	4. Chapter 4: Short Chappie

(Sorry bout the wait but I have serious writers block I'm having problems with my friends and I can't seem to write()  
  
disclaimer yahda yahda yahda I don't own anythingcep the plot  
  
sorry nbout the short update!!  
  
*~*Hermione's P.O.V*~*  
  
"Oh my god Harry, Ron you will never believe what has happened!!" she said as she flopped down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. "What is it 'Mione?" asked harry looking concerned. "I have to go to Canada for a whole term to attend a muggle high school for muggle studies... that's the good part the bad is that I have to go with Malfoy of all people. I tried changing it but the teacher wouldn't have it. I can't believe it! GOD!!" "WHAATT" exclaimed Ron, "this can't be isn't there some kind of mistake?" "No there isn't... but I just wanted to tell you before I leave tomorrow at 8am.. I have to go pack ill see you in a term.. bye I love you guys platonically!!" "Bye Mione if he does anything just owl us ok?" "I will" "Bye" "Bye" "Bye" 


End file.
